


Have a Sandwich

by the_rain_shall_fall



Series: Tomatoes and Tasers [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, give this man some love people, vandy eating a choi sandwich LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rain_shall_fall/pseuds/the_rain_shall_fall
Summary: Seven was promised a threesome with Vanderwood and Saeran if he managed to finish his work. Need I explain further?a.k.a. Vandy helps himself to a choi sandwich. Twins are more than happy to be eaten. ٩̋(ˊ•͈ ꇴ •͈ˋ)و





	

**Author's Note:**

> blame my RP peeps for this filth but I am seriously in love with Vandy my bby~~ ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

“Mary! Give me a break!” Saeyoung whined as tears start forming in the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t take it anymore. How was he supposed to finish work when he’s got a vibrator bumping against his prostate? Not to mention Saeran’s breathless moans were distracting him.

He just wanted some quality time with his brother whom he didn’t see or hear from in years! And Vanderwood just had to wedge himself in the middle! And now he has to suffer while his twin was being turned into a boneless, drooling hot mess by Vanderwood’s thick cock and skillful fingers.

He wanted those slender fingers on his body, teasing his weak spots and making him cum again and again until he couldn’t cum anymore. He wanted that infuriating brunet’s low voice whispering filthy things to him whilst being fucked slowly but as deep as he could reach. God Almighty, he lusted after Vanderwood and yet he was stupid enough to procrastinate with work!

“Get your fingers moving, Saeyoung. We wouldn’t want Saeran having all the fun now, would we?” God, that low drawl of his voice was sending shivers all over his body and Saeyoung whimpered and tried to work despite his shaking hands. He wanted to cry out of mere frustration. How much work did he need to finish before having that man all over him?

“H-hyung… hurry up…!” Saeran’s breathless pleas weren’t helping either! Who would’ve thought his cute little brother was this hot anyway?! He wanted to pounce now, but Vanderwood’s glare was making him an obedient little boy. Then again, when was Saeyoung an obedient boy?

He was about to just give up when the brunet clicked his tongue. “Saeyoung.” He whimpered and looked pleadingly at Vanderwood, barely muffling his moan at the intensity of his gaze.

 _“Mary, please…”_ He hiccupped as a few tears fell down his face. He couldn’t take it anymore. His vision blurred and he cried and rubbed his eyes, trying to make his tears stop. How lame was he to cry just because he was sexually frustrated.

A hand gripped his chin tightly and he was suddenly being kissed. Saeyoung still had his eyes closed, a few hiccups escaped his lips. His vision cleared and he was shocked to see Vanderwood smirking at him. He was so confused he didn’t notice his belt being unbuckled and pants being unzipped until he could feel a wet tongue on his cock.

Saeyoung tensed and shrieked, grabbing the hair of – _Saeran?_ He blinked and watched, his cheeks slowly turning red as Saeran licked his cock like a lollipop, wetting the appendage before taking it in his mouth. The hacker couldn’t hold back a mewl as he was forced yet again to turn his head to the side, Vanderwood capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

Saeyoung’s mind was muddled with Vanderwood’s searing kiss, his fingers doing their magic on his skin and nipples while Saeran was busy with his cock. He moaned when the man above roughly pinched a nipple, his hand on Saeran’s hair tightening, making the younger twin moan around his cock. _God, this was bliss!_

He pulled away from the kiss with a squeal – _a fucking squeal_ – when the vibrator became too much, rubbing against his sweet spot. He tensed and came into Saeran’s mouth, slumping against his chair whilst panting.

“You made a mess out of dongsaeng, hyung.” Vanderwood smirked at him, planting a soft kiss against Saeyoung’s forehead. He blearily glanced at Saeran, the younger twin licking his cum-stained hand like a kitten. He mewled as he could feel his loins stirring again. Vanderwood chuckled against his ear before nibbling on it.

“Someone’s being such a slut.” Saeyoung couldn’t and wouldn’t deny it. He was craving this _so fucking much_ he actually cried. He threw all inhibitions out the window and pulled Vanderwood in for another kiss, the brunet easily dominating it while the hacker drooled and gripped at the brunet’s hair like his life depended on it.

He yelped and pulled away when his lip was suddenly bitten. Vanderwood had an evil look in his eyes that made Saeyoung’s hair stand. “You’re still not done with work. We agreed on this earlier, Saeyoung.”

“Mary! I already finished more than half of it!” The hacker whined and tugged at Vanderwood’s purple shirt that would look so obnoxious on other people but he wore it so damn well he wanted it off. He was shoved harshly back on his chair, but Saeran started climbing on top of him.

“Vandy… can’t we give hyung a short break? He did finish more than half of it.” Saeyoung gulped as Saeran straddled him, his golden eyes dazed and glistening. He could feel the heat roll off of his twin, the wetness that stained his pants made him think of _how much did Vanderwood make his brother cum._ His cock was hard again, pressing against Saeran’s half-hard one.

“Go ahead then. I’ll just watch.” The looming figure behind him was gone and Saeran bit his lip. The hacker blinked as if he just went haywire. Soon, he was moaning as his cock was enveloped in the warmth that was Saeran. It was already pretty loose and wet inside – _fuck, how much did the brunet cum inside Saeran?_

“Hyung, stop getting distracted.” His glasses were removed and his lips captured. Saeran was making these cute noises while Saeyoung groped his ass, kneading it and feeling its plumpness in his palms. Ah, God Almighty, he was having sex with his brother and he was enjoying it. He was being a sinner.

All thoughts were wiped from his mind as Saeran bounced on him, his hole eagerly sucking in his cock. He gave eager thrusts, drowning in the moans and squelching noises that tumbled around the room. His hands gripped the plump ass, earning a gasp from Saeran and a breathless moan calling out ‘hyung.’

He came not long after, hard and deep inside his brother’s ass while Saeran dirtied his chest and Saeyoung’s shirt. They were both panting, spent and warm and dirty, but just as Saeyoung was about to slip into unconsciousness, he saw Vanderwood’s smirk.

“Let’s move this on the bed.”

***

Saeyoung knew Vanderwood was mean. He was always threatened with a taser, always being forced to work, always wanting him to bend to his will. But if he had to choose a precise moment when Vanderwood was at his meanest, he’d choose this moment. _Happening right now._

 _The brunet had his cock tied and was rimming him!_ The hacker didn’t even get the chance to complain as he was sucking off Saeran. Vanderwood’s tongue was doing things to him – lapping his insides and made him want something more, something bigger. He didn’t care anymore; he just wanted to be selfish right now.

“Vandy~ please, _please_ , give it to me…!” He whined and wiggled his hips, the stare he received making his body tremble with want. He didn’t notice when ‘Mary’ become ‘Vandy’ but that was the least of his concerns when all he wanted was that hot cock deep in him.

“You’re not prepped enough, Saeyoung.” The hacker moaned again as Vanderwood continued eating him out. A harsh tug on his hair made him look at Saeran, who was red and glaring at him. He continued sucking off his twin, pulling out mewls and whimpers from him. He was so focused on giving the younger twin pleasure; he almost gagged when Vanderwood entered him. His mouth was then filled with his brother’s cum, some dripping down his chin.

 _“Tight”_ was moaned beside his ear while a tongue lapped the cum on his chin. Saeyoung didn’t know what was happening anymore – he was drowning in pleasure. He couldn’t even stop the screams he was making. All he could focus on was the hot, sizzling, raw lust he felt.

_Good, so fucking good. He loved this burning in his loins._

Next thing he knew, he was slumped against Saeran’s body, a sticky and sweaty mess. He could barely feel cum trickling down his thighs as he was manhandled unto his back. His blurry vision filled with Vanderwood’s smirk.

_“The night has just begun.”_

 

***

OMAKE:

Saeyoung woke up surprisingly early as he was feeling cold. He grabbed unto the nearest thing and cuddled it close. It was so warm, so fluffy, so… alive? He rapidly blinked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he took a few minutes to register Saeran sleeping soundly beside him. _Neck full of hickeys._

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. _Vanderwood… that guy…!_

He covered his heated face with the blanket, ignoring the groan his twin made. H-how…?! Why…?! _Oh my God, that really happened!_ Saeyoung bit his lip to muffle the groan that wanted to be released. He could still feel the soreness in his hips even with the slightest of moves.

“Ma – er – Vandy?” He called out, his voice a bit raspy. His cheeks colored darker as he recalled the screaming he and Saeran did all night as Vanderwood had his way with the both of them. _‘Vandy is a beast ;;;’_

 “In the kitchen, you twat.” Oh, the brunet was back to his old grumpy self. That somehow made Saeyoung a teeny, tiny bit sad. He tried moving but his hips hurt, but he was as stubborn as a mule. He yelped as his legs gave out when he tried to stand, falling on the floor. Vanderwood was immediately by his side, carrying him back unto the bed.

“What are you doing, idiot? Aren’t you sore?” The hacker stopped a smile from spreading across his face at the concern laced in the man’s voice. He was gently placed back unto the bed, Vanderwood glaring at him.

“Don’t push yourself. We were at it all night.” Saeyoung whined and covered his face, missing the smirk on Vanderwood’s lips. The brunet didn’t really have to remind him, right?! A soft groan was then heard, Saeran slowly sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _So cute._

“Vandy…? Hyung…?” His voice was soft, raspy and broken. It made Saeyoung want to glomp his twin but he must be sore too. Instead, he reached out and patted Saeran’s head.

“Good morning, Saeran.” The twins both paused at Saeyoung’s raspy voice. Saeran snorted and they both ended up laughing, even if their voices were raspy and their throats were dry and hurting. Their little fun was silenced when the smell of food wafted in the room.

Vanderwood, in all his shirtless glory, was carrying a tray of eggs benedict with ham and juice. He gently set it on the bed and didn’t need further coaxing as the twins dug in. A comfortable silence set in, the three men in the room eating to their heart’s content, when Vanderwood cleared his throat.

“Saeyoung, when do you plan on finishing your work?” Said hacker stopped midway, the ham on his chopsticks falling unto the tray. He looked at the brunet with a bewildered expression, as if saying ‘I have to?’ Vanderwood growled and narrowed his eyes at the red-head.

“Go finish your work after breakfast or no sex until next month.” Saeyoung gaped, his eyes wide and jaw slack. After last night’s amazing sex, Vanderwood was now making it a threat?! _Unfair!_ He stabbed a piece of ham and nibbled on it while pouting at the brunet, who was feigning ignorance and taking a bite at the ham.

Saeran, on the other hand, seemed dissatisfied. He tugged at Vanderwood’s pants, the man looking at him. “…ice cream?” He whispered, blinking when the ever present mug of ice cream during mealtimes was nowhere to be found.

“Saeran, if I see you consume even a spoon of ice cream in the span of 2 weeks, no sex for you either.” Saeran grumbled but he didn’t protest further. He did pick on his food, which made Vanderwood glare at the twins.

“Come on. You guys can at least do that for me, right?” Vanderwood tilted his face to the side and smiled, eyes twinkling. The twins’ cheeks colored as they both thought that the brunet looked so fucking cute. They both nodded in sync as Vanderwood patted them and kissed their foreheads.

_They were already so tightly wrapped around Vanderwood’s finger but they don’t seem to mind._

**Author's Note:**

> I AM A SINNER BURN ME AT THE STAKE


End file.
